Thomas' Christmas Party
Thomas' Christmas Party (originally Thomas's Christmas Party) is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode first aired on Shining Time Station's Christmas special 'Tis A Gift in 1990, and aired on the last airing of Storytime with Thomas on FOX Family. Plot It is Christmas time and Thomas and Toby are very busy carrying people and parcels along the branch line. Despite Annie and Clarabel complaining that they are overloaded, Thomas retains his festive spirit. Near his branch line is a little cottage. This is the home of an older woman named Mrs. Kyndley. Thomas always whistles "Happy Christmas!" to her and agrees that Christmas wouldn't be the same without her. At the sheds, all the engines have been polished but Thomas doesn't mind and tells them he wants to throw Mrs. Kyndley a party to thank her for saving him from a landslide the year before. When she was ill in bed, she waved her red dressing gown out the window to warn Thomas and The Fat Controller sent her to Bournemouth to get better as a reward. All the engines agree that a party is a great idea and hope that The Fat Controller agrees as well. He does, but on the day of the party, there is a heavy snowfall, trapping Mrs. Kyndley in her house. Thomas bravely puts on his snow plough and sets off with Toby to rescue her, and soon, they arrive at the cottage which is covered in snow. Thomas whistles to Mrs. Kyndley to tell her they have arrived when suddenly, Terence arrives with his snowplow to help clear a path from the cottage to the railway. Once everything is cleared away, Percy takes the workmen home and Terence stays behind to look after Mrs. Kyndley's cottage. Thomas and Toby take her to the shed, where the party is supposed to be, but as they arrive home, they find the sheds in darkness. Suddenly, a switch is thrown and the sheds are covered in lights. The Fat Controller congratulates the two engines, everybody sings carols, and Mrs. Kyndley says it's the best Christmas party ever. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Terence (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Bertie (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Goods Station * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Hackenbeck Tunnel * The Viaduct (deleted scene) * Knapford (deleted scene) * Bournemouth (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name, released alongside the series in 1984. It also features a flashback from the story Mrs Kyndley's Christmas from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine, although that story was never adapted as an episode. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train and Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used. * The platform Sir Topham Hatt stands on is made out of LEGO bricks. * The Christmas lights are real Christmas tree lights. * The text in the end credits is red in the original version. * When George Carlin provides the narration, Ringo Starr can be heard in the background when the engines sing at the end. Every foreign version, except the Spanish Version, has this as well, meaning Ringo's singing is built into the soundtrack for some reason. The Spanish version lacks it as the instrumental was likely taken from Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, where it is also heard. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories. It aired on TV on the final airing of Storytime with Thomas in 2000. * In the Japanese dub, Gordon says Percy's lines during Thomas' flashback. * This is the last episode filmed at the Clapham Junction. All future episodes would be filmed at Shepperton Studios up until 2008. * This is the last episode to have Thomas with his BR style brake pipe. * This is the first Christmas themed episode. * This is the last episode dubbed in Slovakian, as well as the last episode narrated by Dário de Castro until the eighth season. * On its original broadcast, this episode was paired with Dirty Objects. However, early VHS releases have it paired with Down the Mine, as do Norwegian and Swedish broadcasts. * In the US it was the last story told by Ringo Starr on Shining Time Station not counting Thomas & the Missing Christmas Tree which was just a butchered edit of the orignal UK dub Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong way in the opening shot. * When the workmen fit Thomas' snowplough, blu-tack is on one of the men's legs. * Throughout the episode, Toby keeps losing his brake van. * In the George Carlin narration, when the engines whistle, only Thomas, Edward, and Henry's whistles can be heard. In the Ringo Starr narration, Thomas, Edward and Henry's whistles are heard with the last part of James' whistle heard intact before the others. * At the Christmas party, Henry is in his old shape. * In the Sprout Channel broadcast, around the time the engines save Mrs. Kyndley and the time Thomas gets back to the sheds, the narration is dramatically out of sync. * In a deleted scene, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When Sir Topham Hatt stands on the platform, some blu-tack can be seen under his feet. * At the beginning when Thomas whistles "Happy Christmas" to Mrs. Kyndley, Clarabel is the front coach and facing forwards. * When the engines sing Merry Christmas in the George Carlin version and foreign versions, Ringo Starr can be heard in the background. Merchandise * Books - Thomas's Christmas Party * Buzz Books - Thomas's Christmas Party * Ladybird Books - Thomas's Christmas Party * Magazine Stories - Thomas's Christmas Party In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyRestoredTitleCard.png|Restored title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyandOtherFavoriteStoriesTitleCard.png|Original US Title Card File:Thomas'ChristmasParty1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US Title Card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyUStitlecard.png|2000 US title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:Thomas'sChristmasParty1.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty2.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty3.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty4.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty5.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty6.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty7.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty8.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty9.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty10.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty11.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty12.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty13.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty14.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty15.png|James and Henry File:Thomas'sChristmasParty16.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty17.png|Gordon File:Thomas'sChristmasParty18.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty19.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:Thomas'sChristmasParty20.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty21.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty22.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow34.png|Stock footage File:Thomas'sChristmasParty25.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty26.png|Thomas, Toby, and Henrietta File:Thomas'sChristmasParty28.png File:Thomas'Train37.png|Stock footage File:Thomas'Train37(OriginalShot).png|Stock footage from Original version File:Thomas'ChristmasParty30.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty31.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty32.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty33.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty37.png|Terence File:Thomas'ChristmasParty38.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty39.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty40.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty41.png|Note Sir Topham Hatt standing on the Lego blocks File:Thomas'ChristmasParty42.png|Thomas and Toby File:Thomas'ChristmasParty43.png|Gordon, Percy, and Edward File:Thomas'ChristmasParty44.png|Bertie and Annie File:Thomas'ChristmasParty45.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty15.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty14.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty47.png|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty.JPG|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty16.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty17.png|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty19.JPG File:Thomas'ChristmasParty20.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty21.jpg|Note that Henry is in his old shape File:Thomas'ChristmasParty22.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty23.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty24.png|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty25.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty26.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty27.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty33.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty34.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty35.png|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.jpg|Deleted Scene File:ThomasChristmasParty38.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty69.png Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasChristmasPartybook.jpg|Original book File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyLadybirdBook.jpg|Ladybird Book File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz book File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz book Episode File:Thomas' Christmas Party - British narration|UK Narration File:Thomas' Christmas Party - US (Restored) Ringo Starr|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas' Christmas Party - US (Restored) George Carlin|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations